Ficelés pour culpabilités
by Selsynn
Summary: Après une blague particulièrement sinistre, Severus signe à la va-vite un document administratif. Trop tard, il s'aperçoit de son erreur... Il cherche ensuite à se venger des Maraudeurs... OS.


**Titre** : Ficelés pour culpabilités**  
**

**Auteur** : Selsynn

**Résumé** : A la suite d'une blague sinistre, Severus signe un papier de décharge avant d'avoir retrouvé ses souvenirs. Quand il se souvient enfin, il n'a qu'une envie, se venger des maraudeurs.

* * *

**Ficelé pour culpabilité**

Severus Rogue regarda autour de lui. Il ne se souvenait pas de sa nuit. Il avait simplement un trou noir, qui contrastait avec les murs et draps blancs de l'infirmerie.

Il était allongé, mais il ne semblait pas souffrir, surement de la potion antidouleur était dans son organisme. Pourtant il ne sentait pas le bourdonnement aux oreilles, qu'il avait associé à la potion, qu'il prenait au moins une fois par semaine, à cause du traitement favorisé des Maraudeurs et des Serpentard à son égard.

« Alors ? Réveillé, Monsieur Rogue. Parfait, je voulais vous parler. »

Son regard se fixa sur le directeur de l'école. Il le jugeait d'un air de pitié qui lui fit grincer des dents.

« Je comprends que vous soyez en colère contre Monsieur Potter et Black, mais réfléchissez réellement si votre antipathie de collégiens vaut vraiment pour détruire une vie. On ne comprend souvent le poids d'une vie que trop tard. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, le directeur se détourna et quitta l'infirmerie. Severus Rogue se rendit compte qu'il ne restait pas seul dans l'infirmerie. Deux voix agitées se disputaient sur sa gauche. Il les reconnut sans hésitations : Black et Potter.

_Que s'était-il donc passé cette nuit-là ? _

Il savait qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'important. Les yeux du directeur, qui ne lui apportaient d'habitude que froideur et mépris avaient montré de la pitié. De la pitié. Et une dose de gêne, de culpabilité. Mais il avait peut-être rêvé sur ce point-là, comment l'un des plus puissants sorciers du siècle accepterait d'éprouver de la culpabilité ?

Il se concentra, pour éclaircir la brume de ses pensées. Il se souvenait de Potter. Potter qui se jetait sur lui. Qui le suppliait… Mais de quoi ? Impossible de se souvenirs. Dommage, c'est un souvenir qu'il était sur de vouloir chérir.

Il tenta d'écouter Black et Potter, mais il était trop loin, et il ne pouvait comprendre que quelques mots. Il ne voulait pas bouger, pas rappeler sa présence, ni à eux, ni à l'infirmière. Il ne capta que quelques mots « irresponsable, coupable, Azkaban, irresponsable, amitié ». Le nom de Lupin revenait aussi souvent.

Finalement, les deux garçons se turent et Severus chercha à se concentrer à reconstruire les souvenirs de la veille, ce qu'il ne parvenait que très peu. L'infirmière arriva vers lui.

« Ah, Monsieur Rogue, je vois que vous vous êtes bien remis de votre nuit. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

— Je… Ca va bien. Je peux partir ?

— Oui, dès que tu as fini de remplir cette fiche administrative et que ton directeur de maison ou le directeur de l'école le signe. D'ici là, tu n'es pas autorisé à partir. Horace ne va pas tarder à venir te voir. »

Severus fronça les sourcils, inconscient des deux Gryffondor qui l'observait. Il regardait ce papier que l'infirmière avait mis dans ces mains. C'est bien la première fois qu'elle avait ce genre de réactions. D'habitude, elle ne veut jamais le laisser partir.

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix désagréable de Black, il les avait oubliés.

« Tu attends quoi pour déguerpir, Snivellus ? Que l'infirmière vienne te dorloter ? Mauviette ! »

Rogue vit rouge, et il se leva près à frapper l'insulteur, mais l'infirmière réapparut à ce moment-là.

Il retourna à son lit en maugréant et lui demanda de faire venir son directeur de maison, il voulait partir de l'infirmerie au plus vite. Il ne jeta qu'un regard démotivé au papier qui avait suscité sa curiosité, et barra d'un trait direct, en notant « Rien à déclarer. » Il signa le document et attendit quelques minutes que son directeur de maison arrive.

L'homme lui fit un grand sourire quand il vit le document, commenta qu'il était quelqu'un de mature, et que cela faisait plaisir à voir. Il apposa sa signature, et le document disparut vers le bureau du directeur.

Le matin se passa sans incident, même les maraudeurs le laissèrent en paix. Il ne croyait pas en sa chance, pensant qu'ils complotaient quelque chose, sauf que… à chaque fois qu'il passait près d'eux, il sentait un désaccord dans l'air qui rendait sa vie encore plus belle.

Les Maraudeurs n'étaient plus amis, et lui était laissé tranquille : sa vie lui souriait enfin !

Lupin, qui avait été absent toute la matinée revint vers midi, pour s'installer près de Lily et délaisser complètement les autres brutes, agrandissant le sourire du Serpentard, si c'était possible. La crise semblait bien plus importante qu'une simple dispute entre Potter et Black.

L'après-midi fut véritablement ensoleillé, les quatre Gryffondor ne s'échangeant que des regards de peine et de colère entre eux. Severus exultait !

Il devrait savoir que cela ne durerait pas. La nuit tombée, ses souvenirs lui revinrent : un loup-garou ! Lupin était un loup-garou ! Et il avait failli être mordu ! Il vérifia sur tout son corps si entre les cicatrices de son père et celles de ses mésaventures à Poudlard, il découvrait de nouvelle d'un loup-garou. Heureusement, cela ne fut pas le cas.

Et puis il comprit. Le parchemin qu'il avait signé. Dumbledore. Slughorn… Il n'avait pas porté plainte. Il aurait dû, et maintenant, il ne pouvait plus : les documents étaient validés, envoyés, hors de portée. Il soupira d'énervement. Tout cela était une mise en scène des professeurs, qui, comme d'habitude, préféraient leurs chiens de Maraudeurs.

Une fois qu'il eut fait le tour de tous ses moyens de recours, il lui apparut parfaitement clair qu'il n'avait aucun moyen en sa possession. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas laisser cela passer de cette manière.

Pour la première fois de la soirée, un immense sourire lui vint. Il allait leur faire regretter. Il allait se venger. Et elle serait magistrale, sa vengeance ! Magnifique, minutieuse et magique.

Il s'endormit et fit de beaux rêves, où il attachait, il ne savait trop pourquoi, Black et Potter par leur chevilles. Les deux continuaient de s'engueler, mais il n'y prêtait pas attention. Il rêva aussi que Lily le félicitait de ne pas avoir porté plainte.

Quand il se réveilla, il découvrit qu'il ne s'était toujours pas réconcilier avec la jeune sorcière, par contre, elle semblait beaucoup plus proche de Potter. De son sauveur…

Il mit toute sa hargne pendant les heures d'histoires de la magie à faire quelques choses de bien, quelque chose qui les humilie tant et si bien qu'ils ne s'en prennent plus jamais à lui. Il sourit diaboliquement en repensant à son rêve : il allait les attacher ensemble.

La préparation lui prit deux jours, et les Maraudeurs ne s'étaient toujours pas réconcilier. Il attendit encore un jour de plus, le temps que de la corde lui arrive par la poste. Il savait que cela allait arriver ce jour-là. Maintenant, tout était prêt pour le show :

Il attrapa dans ses mains la cordelette fine, il la fit disparaitre prestement dans ses poches. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention des professeurs ou des autres élèves sur lui. Il prit ensuite le reste de son petit-déjeuner, en lisant la lettre de sa mère qui accompagnait sa demande curieuse. Il ne lui avait pas dit pour le loup-garou, il ne voulait pas l'effrayer.

Puis une fois qu'il eut fini, il se leva de table et à la surprise de tout le monde, il s'avança vers les professeurs pour demander s'il était possible qu'il arrive un peu en retard à son premier cours, car il préférait passer à l'infirmerie avant.

Comparer à l'infirmerie, le professeur de défense ne dit rien. Severus se tint le front. Il s'éloigna le plus vite possible de la grande salle, en direction de l'infirmerie. Personne ne devait deviner son subterfuge. Il vérifia que personne ne l'observait, bifurqua vers la salle de défense, ouvrit la porte et laissa le fil au sol. Il l'enchanta d'une dizaine de sorts successifs, ce qui abaissa considérablement sa magie.

Puis il referma la porte comme il l'avait trouvé, et alla vers l'infirmerie, avec maintenant un vrai mal de crâne. Certes, les trois quart des sorts qu'il avait lancés étaient pour que l'on ne puisse pas remonter jusqu'à lui. Et pour s'assurer que Potter et Black seront bien ceux qui se prendront le sortilège.

Mais le fait qu'il est vidé toutes ses réserves de magie expliquerait que l'infirmière le retienne la première heure. Prouvant qu'il soit innocent, car avec un niveau si bas en magie (à cause du traumatisme de la rencontre avec le loup-garou), il était totalement incapable de faire une telle blague.

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il avait monté des scènes de persuasions. Il avait expliqué à Slughorn qu'il avait perdu ses souvenirs, et que depuis qu'il se souvenait, il ne trouvait plus sa magie pareille.

Le fait qu'il ait passé deux jours à ingérer une restriction de magie n'avait rien à voir dans l'histoire. L'infirmière et tous les professeurs s'inquiétait pour lui, même la vieille MacGonagall.

Il arriva à l'infirmerie, et comme prévu, elle lui donna de la potion d'énergie. Il commença à reprendre ses couleurs, tout en continuant à jouer la comédie.

« Vous pensez réellement que c'est sur de laisser un loup-garou dans une école ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment sur, et je pense que les parents ne seraient pas d'accords, s'ils le savaient. Mais je ne peux pas le dire, Black s'arrangerait pour que le loup-garou finisse son travail cette fois-ci… »

L'infirmière était en peine de lui dire quelques chose de réconfortant, car elle ne pouvait pas agréer avec ses paroles, elles étaient trop extrémistes. Elle commença à se demander ce que le directeur avait pensé de cela et pourquoi il avait laissé les choses se passer de cette façon. Car il était certain qu'il aurait pu empêcher ce désastre, après tout, il était le directeur de l'école.

Une heure plus tard, Severus se sentit suffisamment bien pour revenir vers le cours de défense. Il était sûr d'être le dernier à entrer. Et donc il ne pouvait pas être responsable de ce qui se passait dans la même salle trois quart d'heure plus tôt.

Il découvrit qu'il avait raté la découverte de son sortilège, car la salle était autour de Potter et de Black, qui semblait avoir du problème à lancer leurs sorts silencieusement. Ils semblaient aussi avoir du mal à esquiver les sortilèges que ce minable de Pettigrow leur lançait sans discontinuer.

Severus montra le mot de l'infirmière au professeur. Puis il se mit avec un jeune élève un peu taciturne, comme lui, avec lequel il faisait souvent binôme dans les cours pratique. Le cours se passait bien, même si les deux n'avaient pas encore découvert tous les effets des sortilèges, qui ne se dévoileraient que lorsque Severus le déciderait. Il devrait faire cela discrètement, pour que tout le monde comprenne qu'il n'est pas responsable.

Il eut un sourire sinistre en évitant le sortilège de son binôme. Il murmura son sort. Il est toujours bon que l'ennemi nous sous-estime, pensa-t-il en lançant en silencieux, cette fois-ci le sortilège d'activation. Il espérait que personne n'ait pris attention à ce rayon violet, mais dans une classe de pratique, qui s'en soucierait ? Personne.

A partir de ce moment-là, Potter et Black au lieu de s'engueuler s'envoyèrent des fleurs et voulurent s'embrasser. Ce qui fit réagir Lily immédiatement, et Severus espéra qu'elle en voudrait à Potter pendant très longtemps.

Au fil des heures qui passaient et plus le sort devenait retors. La scène avait changé, c'était Black et Potter qui pourchassait Lupin pour lui déclarer leur amour, allant jusqu'à se battre en duel pour avoir le privilège de l'embrasser le premier.

Le sortilège ne s'évanouit pas avec le soir. Black et Potter durent dormir, et même si Severus ne le voyait pas, il savait que rien ne pourrait briser le lien de cette cordelette magique. Le lendemain vit une répétition des scènes de la veilles, mais le soir suivant, le sortilège se défit.

Severus s'était vengé.


End file.
